The Diverging Paths
by Naga's Advocate
Summary: In a world that humans left behind, there are two sides: Truth and Ideals. Aero the Latios and his sister, Jet, live in an abandoned city that is soon pulled into this conflict. Aero is unwillingly recruited into the Ideals Army when they take over, leaving Jet, who is mentally unstable, alone almost all of the time. Eventually, they both must make a choice: good or evil?


Sunlight floods over a bustling city, swarming with many forms of life. But this was not a human inhabited city; Pokémon, mysterious creatures with unique abilities, resided here. Many of them walk in the streets, while others fly and swim. Over a road called Price Avenue, a place dedicated to shops, a Latios, named Aero, soared past, looking for a specific store. He was just like a normal member of his species, but a green marking shaped like a gust of wind on his forehead distinguished him. It was, as his kind called it, his "Calling Mark", a permanent symbol that set him apart from the others. Aero's eyes scanned the names of each place quickly, and, with a grin, found it: Marvelous the Mismagius's Fun Shop. Tucking in his arms, he sped towards it, making various other Pokémon yelp with fright as he came close. Pulling off a neat landing, he flew inside.

The store was stacked to the ceiling with all sorts of sweet snacks and trinkets. There was no rhyme or reason; some things lay strewn about on the floor, while others were stuck on the ceiling or the orange-and-red striped wall. To the left, a counter with a cash register and a pile of newspapers stood all by itself, with no shopkeeper in sight. Sighing good-naturedly to himself, he floated over to it and started rapping a claw against the wooden surface. A cheeky chuckle sounded from behind it, and a Mismagius appeared, shivering with glee. "Aero, my friend, you never forget, do you?" she said in a squeaky voice. Aero smiled back before replying, "No, and shame on me if I should! Now, Marvelous, I've come for something important." His tone became serious. "You know. For a certain someone." Marvelous's eyes widened with dismay as what he just said dawned upon her. "No… not again! This is getting ridiculous! If no one does anything about this soon, I'll… I'll…" A wheezing coughing fit cut off what she was going to say. Aero just looked at her sadly before answering, "That'd be nice of you, but leave it to me. This is the last time those fools will commit such a terrible deed. Mark my words; they will regret it for the rest of their lives. However, as you might've guessed, there is something you could do." Marvelous perked up, and with an intent stare, leaned forward and whispered, "Yes, what'll it be? It's on the house!"

Flying becomes slightly more difficult when you are lugging a bag laden with treats along with you. Aero knew this. However, he forgot about this encumbrance as he reminded himself about who it was for. With happy anticipation, he flew faster than ever, weaving through the buildings as countless roads passed by below. Finally, he reached his home: it was, on the exterior, a gaping hole in the side of a skyscraper, with only a small platform to land on. Excited, he dived towards it, and stopped at the entrance. He called out softly into the dark room inside. "Jet, I'm home!"

A moment's silence. Suddenly, a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered on, casting a dim glow over the surrounding area. Two old and stained chairs stood there, side by side. A small coffee table stood in front of them, dark against the dirty pale carpet. Pictures of Aero and Jet were hung on the yellowing walls. In the corner, a Latias was curled up on the floor, her eyes puffy. Her Calling Mark shone dully on her forehead, a blue arrow. Drearily, she murmured, "'As the stranger walked in, I felt distressed. What is he up to?'" Aero's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile; his slightly younger sister wasn't quite right in the head. The doctors diagnosed it as the "blissfuls". They described it as Pokémon acting more youthful and stranger than they should, but also said that it would go away over time, bit by bit. He smiled kindly at her. "I have something for you." He said, holding up the bag. Jet immediately raised her head, and zoomed over to him. "Really? What is it?" She tried to reach up for it, but her brother held it up higher, out of her current reach. "Ah ah ah! Three guesses first, or else I'll just have to have it all for myself!" Aero put on a look of friendly teasing. Jet looked puzzled, then muttered to herself, "Jet didn't know what to do. Should she play along, or not?" Personal narration was a part of her regular speech, because of the blissfuls making it so. "Strike one!" he announced, laughing inwardly at the scandalized look on her face. _She needs to learn sometime_, Aero thought. Jet seemed to be thinking hard. "Maybe… is it… TREATS?!" she gasped excitedly. The Latios just shrugged, and answered, "I guess you'll just have to see for yourself!" before spilling the bag's contents for her to see.

Toys, candies, and fun items were laid on the ground for his sister to see. She gave an excited squeal, and began to look through the treasure. "Wow! A rubber ball, sweet-n'-sour poffins, books, and a blanket and…" Jet held up a big plastic bag with colorful insides. "Balloons?" Aero nodded. "We'll blow them up and release as many as you like early tomorrow. One for each issue in life. Now, speaking of which, what happened today? I want to get my facts straight." Jet looked up from a packet of poffins; she had already crammed some into her mouth. She swallowed and took a great shuddery breath before beginning.


End file.
